An New Year of Adventures
by Pricat
Summary: It's an new year of fun and adventures for the Doofensmirtz kids and their parents, along with their friends in tow but navigating through life


**A/N**

**Another story with Gentle/wild Perry as those two are a lot of fun to write about.**

**An new year has begun, a year full of fun adventure for them and their family and friends.**

**I was inspired to do this, after reading Summer Adventures.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was the 31st of December, but in D.F.R, Wild Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open, as the messy teal furred male looked at the clock on his laptop, as it was midday.

He was counting the days until he and his siblings had to go back to school, which wasn't one of the eleven year old's favourite things, but Doof had told him it was important.

He then got out of bed, full of energy, sliding down the stairs but landed on his webbed feet, but had another dream about Doof's alter self.

During Summer vacation, he along with his siblings and cousins had fought off an alternate version of his father.

He then heard his father talking to his mother, but ran into the kitchen, using his super speed.

Brooke laughed, seeing her oldest son was awake, knowing Amore and Gentle Perry were playing in the snow.

"Good morning, wild guy." Doof said smiling.

"Morning, Dad." he said making cereal, but pouring orange juice.

Brooke smiled, seeing him drink from the carton, making Doof annoyed, as he knew that Wild Perry had broken one of the house rules.

"Oops, sorry." he said.

Doof knew that tonight was New Year's Eve and they were having a party, but knew Wild Perry along with Smucker were planning something big.

But he knew what they did was harmless, but knew in a couple of years, the fun would end.

He then watched, as his eldest son put his dishes away but was getting ready to play in the snow.

He then was grabbing his snowboard, and leaving the house.

He then left the house, wearing snowboard goggles and a scarf.

Doof knew that his oldest son was gonna have fun, but hoped he wouldn't get in too much trouble.

* * *

Smucker was anxiously waiting for Wild Perry to get here, as he and Roxy, along with Dil were on a snow covered hill in Danville Park, but they were happy seeing the messy teal furred friend arrive.

"Ready to shred, dude?" the orange brown furred male platypus said.

"Of course I do, Smuck." he said.

They then started shredding own the huge hill on snowboards and sleds.

Wild Perry laughed, as he fell into a snow drift at the bottom, but Smucker and the others joined him.

He then heard his younger siblings calling for help, but he saw Tia in the playground, being a jerk to them and their friends.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking, Wild Man?" Smucker asked him.

"Yes, Yes I do, Change A Roo." Wild Perry replied.

He then used his super speed to run there in the blink of an eye, but Dil used his fire powers to send Tia off her feet.

Amore smiled along with Gentle Perry, as their big brother had taken care of Tia.

"Thanks, big brother." they said tackling him.

He laughed, as they got up, but were playing King of the Mountain which was a cool big kid game that Wild Perry and his friends had taught his younger siblings.

They were having fun.

* * *

"Hershey, calm down!" Francis yelled.

Smucker along with Wild Perry had returned to Smucker's house for lunch, but were in awe seeing mess, as Hershey was running about laughing, but the three year old hugged Smucker, as he smiled.

"Good girl, ershey.

You're becoming a great protege in driving Uncle Monobrow crazy." he said.

"Monobrow!" she repeated as Francis slapped his head.

The young black furred female platypus was full of energy like Smucker, but noticed that his nephew was acting a little strange, like reciting things from shows he liked, and other things like being in his own world.

Carl was worried, but were taking him to get tested later.

Smucker was sitting on the couch with Wild Perry, reciting something from Futurama, making them laugh, along with Hershey, but Melodi was with his band, but would be home soon, to watch Hershey while they took Smucker to the doctor.

Wild Perry wondered why Smucker had to go to the doctor.

"No, I'm not sick, but it's just a check up." he told him.

The messy teal furred male understood, as he left, seeing Melodi was here, but hoped Smucker would be okay.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Wild Perry was running around the house, as he was hyped up on soda, which made Brooke and Doof worried, but knew he'd hyper down soon, but Gentle Perry was laughing, as he found his older brother hilarious.

But Amore was worried, knowing Gentle Perry encouraged his older brother when hyped up, as they were playing baseball in the house, knowing one of them would break something.

But the baseball then flew into the kitchen, at lightning fast speed, right into the pasta sauce for dinner, as Gentle and Wild Perry were stunned but laughing as Brooke was stunned.

Doof knew they hadn't meant it, as he was helping his wife cook for the party, but was asking Jordon to watch Wild Perry while they were going shopping.

But he knew that his oldest son meant no harm with his game.

He knew Gentle Perry liked playing big kid games, but was anxious knowing Roger was coming over, along with their friends and Brooke's parents.

He hoped Wild Perry would take care of Roger.

He then got Amore and Gentle Perry into the car, as he and Brooke were going to the mall.


End file.
